Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{12})(5^{-7})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{12})(5^{-7}) = 5^{12-7}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{12})(5^{-7})} = 5^{5}} $